Shirou's Magics Legacy
by Reality Hacker
Summary: What would happen if Shirou actually was a son of powerful magician of all time, Clow Reed and well known dimensional witch Yuuko Ichihara? My other attempt for Shirou/Archer greatness...
1. Shirou ML

**Shirou's Magics Legacy**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

**Timeline****: Possible After the End of Tsubasa Chronicle**

* * *

Eriol Reed was born with the most talent of magic. After all, he was a son of the most powerful magicians of all time. His father Clow Reed was the master of 1st Magic, capable of creating something out of nothing or returning something into nothing, warping the aspect of reality. Using such power, he created one of the most powerful Conceptual Weapons of all time. Thus, Clow Card was born. On the other hand, His mother Yuuko Ichihara or known as Dimension Witch was the master of 4th Magic, capable of granting any kind of wish as long as the Primary Rule of Thaumaturgy, Equivalent Exchange has been fulfill. Worst of all, he has Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg master of 2nd Magic, capable of crossing, operating, generating and controlling the dimension as his Godfather.

With such people around him, I did believe you could understand how much powerful he was. Yet, those times were cut short as Yuuko met her demised. Through Clow strongest wish for her to remain alive which his magic accidentally activated thus, stopping her time and transported her into different dimension completely to make her safe left Clow alone with his son and best friend. While it was possible to revive her with 1st, 2nd and 3rd Magics, they never did so. After all, life has it meaning because it was limit. Reviving someone from the dead was something that destroyed that, thus they never considered of using magic for such thing. Yet, Clow's love for his wife was stronger than anyone thought and the result was as mention above.

Eriol was a strong person, he knew the limit of life and he never felt that he would do such thing as revived someone from the dead, even it was his own mother. He knew that if he did something as that, his mother would never forgive him. People lived and people died. It was not only her but other also experienced the same thing as Eriol and his family too. Yet, they did not process the magic to revive the dead and all they could do were to accept it. Thus that was what Eriol was going to do. Yet, he could not say that he was not happy that his mother still alive somewhere. In truth, when he saw the demise of his mother, Eriol was frustrated, depressed, and alone. If he processed the powerful power such as his father, he was sure that the same result would definitely happen.

On the other hand, there was someone other than him who felt the same. Yet, he was not strong like Eriol to accept it. Thus Fei Wong Reed made his move even that it would destroy the countless of innocent life, he would revived her. His actions was known to Clow and he must be put to stop yet he could not leave his son alone or even with his best friend Zelretch, he could not take the risk. He already lost one of his love, he could not lost another. Therefore, Clow used one of his powerful magic upon his son thus, changing his son appearance entirely. Eriol hair color changed from his black-blue similar to his father to red, his eyes turned into Golden-brown and his physical appearance that used to resembled his father changed into other that not resembled both his father or mother anymore.

Clow knew well that its effect were permanent. Even he really did came back, the effect of this magic would never be reverse. Still, for his son safety, it was necessary. On the other hand, Eriol himself was shock with his new appearance. He may be only 5 years old, but he was also too smart for his own age. He knew what this spell do and the fact that it could not be reverse. There was also probably the fact that his father would never return to his side. He knew it at the moment that Fei Wong Reed appeared. He knew that it was inevitable to avoid the fight between them. While they may have the same wish, the fact that Fei Wong wish could bring the demise to the entire Omniverse would definitely separate him from his father and probably permanently, he has no courage to stop them.

The entire Omniverse was at stake if his father did not do something. The only thing he could do for his father was smile so that his father would not worried. While chanting 'Don't Cry' over and over within his mind. Of course as a father, Clow saw through his son acting. Clow felt so guilty that he has to leave his son just as he lost his mother. Though, she still lived as her time stopped but the fact that he did not know what dimension she was in made it almost impossible to find her in their current state. Though, he acknowledged his son actions before left him with his godfather but not before giving Eriol their legacy. The Clow Book which contained many spells, powers, magic explanation on how to execute it or even its weaknesses and how to counter its. There also Clow Card which soon would change and reincarnate to its new form as his son became its master then he left with a smile. Smile that would imprint inside Eriol's memories as long as it took.

"You can cry now Eriol." Said Eriol's Godfather, Zelretch. "You did a great job there but you can cry now." As Zelretch finished, Eriol immediately hug his godfather and cried so hard. He could not stopped his tears from falling down anymore as he expressed his sadness to the only person he has left. "There, there..." Eriol's tears continued falling down for about an hour before he lacked the strength to continue crying.

"Uncle" Said Eriol innocently as he wiping his own tear.

"Yes?"

"What are we gonna do now from now on?" Questioned Shirou.

"We will have to change your name just in case." Zelretch stated. "We also need to get out of here since Fei Wong already knew the place. I can take you inside my treasure chest in which you would obviously be save." Zelretch finished and Eriol nodded as a replied before he took his moment thinking. "What is it?" Asked Zelretch.

"Shirou..." Eriol mumbled.

"Eh!?" Zelretch confused. "What did you say again?"

"From today onward, my name would be Shirou, uncle." Eriol answered.

"Shirou huh..." Zelretch thought about it for a moment before returned a grin face. "Kischur Shirou Schweinorg... I like that" Continued Zelretch before patting his godson head. "Great work"

Eriol or now Shirou gave his sad smile before took his godfather's hand then disappeared from the face of the world and never been heard again. On the other hand, after a long battle between Clow and Fei Wong, it appeared that Clow's kindness stopped him from killing Fei Wong which brought him his demise thus, started the story we knew as Tsubasa Chronicle. The story of journeys and love of Syaoran and Sakura which finally brought an end to Fei Wong ambition. It has been a long battle but finally the Omniverse was at peace. During the time of the Chronicle though, over 30 has passed since the separate between Shirou and Clow and no one has heard of them. That was from the groups perspective actually. From Shirou and Zelretch perspectives, it was only a year actually.

While Clow and his families' story may have been forgotten, it was just the started of Eriol, no, Shirou new journeys toward his greatness. The journeys that no one would ever forgot as he followed his family legacy til the end of time.

* * *

**END**


	2. AN Poll

This is a poll I applied to all of my One-Short story, since most of them applied some kind of journey in one way or another at the end so it is possible. Right now Meta Shirou seemed to have high chance with Claymore but I would liked to see when the setting was difference, will people still wanted Claymore or not and what kind of story you liked me to continued the most. I'll started counting only from this chapter for those who already made their vote, they could vote it again. The story that have vote count in this A/N more than other will be the 1st story I continued

01) Beelzebub

02) Charmed

03) Claymore

04) D . Gray - Man

05) Fairy Tail

06) Familiar of Zero

07) Final Fantasy VII Series

08) Final Fantasy X Series

09) Final Fantasy: Tactics

10) Fullmetal Alchemist

11) Gods Eater Burst

12) Hellsing

13) Hunter X Hunter

14) Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

15) Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple

16) M×0

17) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

18) Medaka Box

19) Merlin

20) Naruto

21) One Piece

22) Persona Series

23) Shaman King

24) Supernatural

25) Tales of Symphonia

26) Toaru Majutsu no Index

27) Tsubasa Chronicle

28) X - Men: Evolution

29) Other Please identify

After vote please left some suggestion what kind of role and timeline you want my Shirou/Archer/Shino to take like Hunter X Hunter as surrogate brother to Gon, X - Men as part of the Brotherhood, One Piece as Ace/Luffy/Sabo brother or anything you like... I already have plan for them but if I like your idea, I may change it.


End file.
